


I Can See It In Your Eyes

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftermath, Canon - Movie, Comfort Food, Curious Spock, Developing Relationship, Exhaustion, Food Issues, Friendship, Gen, Hurt McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Legends, Past Relationship(s), Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends never fade but if they are tired they do. Set after Star Trek (2009).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See It In Your Eyes

I Can See It In Your Eyes  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
S: Legends never fade but if they are tired they do.  
Disclaimer: Inspired while listening to Over The Love by Florence + The Machine. Don’t Own.

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

McCoy hated that he was being summoned. They had just arrived home after their long trip to earth. He had taken care of what remained of the senior class of Starfleet. Then there had been the Vulcan high council that they saved. The Vulcan’s had flaunted over him at how well he maintained his shields around them. Thing is he was too busy to focus on any ones or personnel pain. There are no damn shields with him. He is just too busy. And then the minute he is free, summoned.  
Not caring about changing he wore his scrubs into the room. Everyone was pristine and in full uniform. Eyeing them all as he enters. Daring them to say something. They just nod to him as he entered. What the hell. Entering he stood by the center table.  
“Greetings doctor McCoy.” McCoy looks at them all. Feeling severely underdressed but too tired to really care.  
“Sirs,” he acknowledges them taking in the council and member of the Vulcan high council. Guess they are reviewing everyone as a whole.  
“Do you know why you have been summoned?”  
“To report on what has transpired.” The simple truth. But there was also the truth of him sneaking Jim on board. So what if he would get court martial over that. Jim had saved them all. He would sink for his captain. Smiling at the thought of his friend being in command.  
“Yes, and to also ask. How is captain Pike doing?” Nodding he relaxes.

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

One of the members of the Vulcan high council watched the tired man before him give his report on Pike. Looking at the sitting council to the lone standing man. The man who looks about ready to collapse.  
“Dr. McCoy,” he broke in before the admiral began another question. The young man turned to him. “Would you care to sit?”  
“I very much would but I fear I would not be able to get up again.” This caused the council to mummer. The old Vulcan kept his eyes on the doctor. He had seen what he had seen before. Seen his friend work till he dropped. Working so hard to save everyone at the expense of himself and his welfare.  
“Doctor McCoy, we were informed that you had been relieved at 0800. Is that wrong?”  
“Well sir, I was relieved but Pike regained consciousness. So I went to look him over then I looked over others who thought it was good of them to wake up.”  
“When was your last full 8 hour break?” another admiral asked.  
“What’s today?” he ask looking serious, smug and tired all into one.  
“It is Monday.”  
“Then last Monday.”  
“Did you not have staff to relieve you?”  
“No sir. I was the only doctor to survive the initial attack on the Enterprise.” This caused more talk and things being tapped on a padd. Great he began to think but he was only telling the truth.  
The older Spock had to remain quiet and not quip with the tired man. Argue with him about not getting the rest he needs to be able and work and optimal level.  
“Sirs, if it is not to much trouble may I be excused.”  
“How about eat?” Spock asked him. McCoy looks to the older Spock still not knowing who he truly is.  
“Um,” McCoy had to look down and think. Then the leader of the review stood.  
“Dr. McCoy you are hereby ordered to go eat and sleep. Then to inform us when you have slept a complete 8 hours. Understood.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You are dismissed.” McCoy nods slowly before turning to leave. His legs wobbled as he exited. Guess he is more tired then he thought. Living off fumes will do that. Leaning against the wall outside the chamber He braces himself for the trek back to his quarters. Breathing deeply he doesn’t know when the older Vulcan followed him out. Or when he had laid a hand on him.  
“Leonard?” the doctor looks up to see the old concern Vulcan staring at him.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You are not.” Spock sees through the facade. The hand moves up to touch the human’s exposed neck. Closing his eyes Spock relishes at the familiar brain pattern he is all too familiar with. Relishing at being able to touch it again. To feel the man alive under his sensitive fingers. “Let me help you.” The tired doctor nods.  
Moving his hands he grabs the tired ones arm, supporting. 

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

The two remain quiet as they walk out of Starfleet headquarters to go to his dorm room.  
“BONES!” a voice yells across the promenade. McCoy looks to the voice.  
“Damn kid needs to sleep more than Me.” the older Spock chuckles. This gets the doctors attention. The man is Vulcan yet,  
“You do have emotions.”  
“I do for I am,”  
“Spock?” Jim asks as he approaches the two. Then he looks to his friend. “Bones, you look like hell.”  
“You’re no picture perfect yourself.” Kirk smirks coming over to throw the other doctors arm over his shoulder. “I ain’t drunk.”  
“But you are tired.”  
“Shouldn’t you be in bed.” ever the doctor.  
“Can’t sleep without my favorite bone.”  
“Damn dog.” Kirk barks at McCoy bending his head to touch his friends. Spock watches the two. His hand brushing over the doctor’s wrist. Feeling the love and content there. Are they together in this verse?  
“Let’s get us in bed.”

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

They make it to their dorm. All three moving to the larger of the two beds. Setting the man in the middle down they let him fall back against the soft cushion.  
“Oh how I have missed you.” Kirk smiles at his friend who gets comfortable.  
“I’ll get us something to eat. Can you watch him?” Kirk asks the older Vulcan.  
“I will.”  
“Don’t need a babysitter unlike you.”  
“Rest, I’ll be right back.” Kirk orders.  
“BBQ.” McCoy makes his order.  
“What else would I get the hero of Starfleet?”  
“That’s you.” Kirk comes over to lay a kiss on the doctor’s forehead.  
“No, that is you. Thank you for bringing me along.”  
“Not going into space without you.”  
“Ditto.”  
“Food.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Pie.” the doctor commanded  
“Yes sir.”  
“Get Spock something too.” the two upright people look at one another before looking at the doctor. “I heard what you called him. So you’re the other Spock?”  
“I am.”  
“Okay.” the Vulcan raised an eyebrow at that. No argument to follow. No questions. Simple, “I’ll ask them later.”  
Kirk smiles at his friends before departing.  
“Rest Bones.” He yells as the door closes.  
Spock keeps watching the man as his breathes evened out into a light slumber. Curious as he is he reaches out taking the doctor’s hand. The mans hands so worked and steady in saving lives. Running his hand along fingers he closes his eyes feeling the slight sensation of being able to reconnect with a familiar mind.  
When he had melded with Jim he wanted to dive into the familiar mind. To delve through all there is. To become familiar as he had in his youth. But this is a different reality. A gift to be reunited and help out those whose timeline he had disrupted.  
“Are you kissing me?” those eyes that were blue now hazel stare up at him. Small differences.  
“Forgive me. I am …. Forgive me.” Bones smiles at him.  
“So you’re the other one?”  
“I am.”  
“Is there anything I should know?” Spock looks away from the young man. “That bad huh. Don’t tell Jim.” the older looks at the younger. Titling his head. Still the same. The same instinct to protect the ones they love. To keep their family together. Damn the consequences.  
“I may have to.”  
“When the time comes.” Spock grabs the hand.  
“It does not have to.” the older man eyes grin at him.  
“So you have the cure then, good.”  
“It will be painful.”  
“But I live to fight another day.” the last became slurred and thick accented. The hand fell from his. The suggestion finally taking hold.  
The doctor slept under his watchful gaze. His memories of the man before him hurt a part of his heart. He had found a path away from them. Never truly getting to say good-bye.  
The man who had constantly questioned his heart. To realize in the end that he had learned more then most from him. The doctor had seeped into his Bones. Making him apart of him. He misses the jabs at his heritage. Signs that he was well loved and a true friend. Oh how he misses him. Picking up the hand again. The one who had saved him. Risked his life to bring him back. Well his human family did but he had carried the burden.  
“I have never thanked you.”  
“Thanked him for what?” Spock startled to turn and see his younger self-standing there.  
“What are you doing here?” the younger walks further into the room.  
“Jim invited me up as he passed to go get nourishment.”  
“I see,” glad that the young captain is taking his lesson to heart.  
The youthful of the two Vulcans studies the scene before him. His older self holding the hand of the captain’s best friend.  
“I see as well. Was he your mate?” the older one shakes his head.  
“No, he is my brother.” his voice holding so much love that he did not show. The gruff voice looks to the young man. “I never truly allowed myself to show my humanity around him but he saw more than most.”  
“May I inquire how he became your brother?”  
“You may inquire but I will not answer it.”  
“To not paradox the future.”  
“In a manner. Cherish them. Human lifespan is so short and frail. Our lifespan is as long as our Vulcan half. You will miss their company and council.”  
McCoy groaned. Both turning to see the doctor fidget in his sleep.  
“Too much talking,” he slurred in sleep.  
“Forgive me Leonard.”  
“Forgive me doctor.” both Spocks spoke at once. 

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

The three sat in silence. Each one contemplating their other self except McCoy who is passed out during their meditation. The youth wondering on how this man who is so brash and emotional became his brother.  
Kirk entered back into his room and stopped. The two Vulcans watching over Leonard as if in a wake. It scared him a little. Also felt like a twinge of a double reality. The future and the present colliding. Bones had somebody looking out for him.  
“Is he okay?”  
“He is fine. He needs his rest.” Spock P. informed him.  
“He also needs food.”” Jim set down his burden of food. Food that filled a large bag. Kirk becoming famous for saving earth. His face plastered everywhere. They must have piled a whole cow in his bag and 4 pies, one of each flavor they have. “I also got some salad for the two of you.”  
“Thank you,” older Spock knelt over to run his hands through the young doctor’s hair. McCoy stirred and moaned. “You need to get up Leonard.”  
“I will get up when I am good and ready.” shifting to flip over away from the wrinkled hand. The older tilts his head as the man tries to get back to wherever his mind held him as he slept.  
“Doctor the captain has procured food for you.” the younger Spock informed from his spot by the door.  
“Oh no,” Jim came over at that.  
“Bones?” Jim reaches out for his friend. “What’s wrong?”  
“There are two goblins.” Kirk smirks at this. “Well one.” his eyes slit open to stare at the young Vulcan. “I haven’t forgiven you for launching his ass off the ship.”  
“I am sure you will remind me for a long time.”  
“If he is proof of what is and will happen, then yes.” grabbing onto Jim he hauls himself up. The room moving on him. “I need more sleep.”  
“Eat first,” Jim orders.  
“Don’t let that new rank go to your head Jim.”  
“I won’t as long as your there to remind me.” scoffing he gets up. Everyone reaches for him as he sways. “I’m fine you mother hens. “ Getting up he moves to the table. Tilting the bag he looks in. “Did they give you a whole cow?”  
“Well I am the savior of the planet.”  
“Don’t let it go to your head.  
“Me?” coming over to take a seat and pull a container out. Handing it to McCoy they smile.  
“Did you get,” food for the vegetarians?  
“Don’t worry I got them salad.”  
“Good,” his hands shake as he removes the cover.  
“Allow me,” Spock takes the container from him opening it. Len nods sitting down in a chair heavily. The box is set before him open.  
“Thank you,” he is hungry but he is not hungry. Sighing he picks a rib up. Then looking to the other. “I ain’t an animal to eat in front of a crowd. Get eating.” the others did.

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

The small group sat around eating the nice southern style home cooked food. The Vulcans enjoying their okra. The older had to encourage the younger to try it. Finding that it is very good.  
“How did you come to learn of this venue?” older looks to the doctor.  
“Leonard’s mother is an extremely wonderful cook.” McCoy grunts at this. Then nods for him to continue. “She was informed of my diet and made things accordingly. It was a wonderful display of human caring. She was an extremely generous woman. Such a huge heart.” McCoy smiles at the praise of his mother.  
“And her pies are to die for,” Kirk added. He had met the mans mother on many of breaks from school. Welcomed with open arms into the family. Young Spock felt left out. McCoy noticed the look in the man’s eyes.  
“Next time we go we should take you.” McCoy piped while licking the BBQ sauce off his fingers.  
“Excuse me,” the older got up to go to the bathroom. They watch the older move quickly to the refresher.  
“Did I say something wrong?” McCoy spoke picking up another rib. Realizing now how much he was hungry for real food. Spock looks from the refresher to McCoy. Looking back.  
“It appears my counterpart has lied about his relation with you.”  
“What relation?”  
“He said you are his brother. But it would appear there are more he is not telling.”  
“Well he can’t tell us everything.” Kirk adds pulling out a pie.  
“Eat another rib kid then you can have a slice.” McCoy henned out.  
“Bones,” Kirk whined. McCoy just glares at him. “Fine.” he sets the pie down leaning over to steal a rib from McCoy’s platter. McCoy hugs his closer to him. Kirk smiles biting into the food. “Yours always taste better.  
“Sure kid.” the younger Spock looks at the interaction. The closeness of being friends. Then looking upon the doctor he is curious to what the older held with the man. Leonard McCoy seemed to be an average human. He is pleasant to look upon. There must be something more.  
“Doctor?” they look at one another. “Would you allow me to mind meld with you?”  
“Um, why?” McCoy didn’t care much for Vulcan voodoo. He was never fond of people looking into his head. Even when he had to get his psi rating he despised it. Being told he is a null psi. Looking at Jim who was told he has a good psi level for being human.  
“I wish to know why my counterpart finds you fascinating.”  
“You could jus hang out with us to find out.”  
“And I would not recommend looking into Leonard’s head.” the older came out. “I apologize for my absence.”  
“When you gotta go, you gotta go.” Jim took a seat pulling it close to McCoy. Spock P. Watches the two men. The younger Spock looks to the older.  
“Elaborate.”  
“Leonard is null psi but his empathy is off the chart. You will find yourself drawn to it and you would form a bond without even realizing it.”  
“I gather you did that with my counterpart.” he may be dead tired and hungry but his mind still works. If the growing pile of Bones before him is any indication of hunger. “And then what happened?”  
“Leonard and I have always appeared to be at odds with one another. In reality we are at odds but we complete the other. I have been in his mind before and always felt drawn to always get that connection. Your mind is a warm blanket. It makes any one you care for feel safe and at home.” McCoy only nods to this.  
“So were you two mated?” Kirk asks finally digging into the pie.  
“Never in our younger years, which I regret. But with his final years we enjoyed every moment of the warmth.” McCoy stops eating at the confession. Him the emotional over protective doctor went for an unemotional, logical Vulcan.  
“Okay,” Kirk drawled out after the silence of a few minutes. McCoy nudges Kirk. “What?”  
“Pie me, please.” Kirk smiles as his friend. Digging into the bag to feed the surgeon’s uninterrupted stomach. Bringing out the pies he sets the four out.  
“Are any of them peach?” Kirk looks to Spock P.  
“Of Course.”  
“May I have a slice?”  
“Me first.” McCoy piped in. Peach is his favorite. Sure it is the states fruit. But also it reminded him of home and the peach trees that grow out back of this house.  
“Of course Leonard.” Spock P. takes back his seat on the opposite side of the doctor. “I am sorry if I alarmed you.”  
“You haven’t. It was him who wanted to go mind melding with me.” the older looks at the younger.  
“I apologize.” Young Spock looks at the pie being served out. His mother was never a great cook. Yet when she made cookies they were noteworthy.  
“I should get some more sleep before the admiralty call on me again.” McCoy had eaten most of the pie except the crust. The crust had to be made a certain way and it had to be his mom’s. Getting up he swayed. Everyone reached for him again. “And you all call me a mother hen.” Stepping back Jim moves with him. Gathering the doctor doesn’t want the Vulcans to meditate upon him while he sleeps, again.

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**

Once they are pass the little door to the bedroom the younger turns to the older.  
“You are meddling.”  
“I only wish to see things go a certain way. You three need to be together. Together you will accomplish many things.”  
“I am with Nyota.”  
“In my universe we were never together. Things will be different but the three of you need to be at the head of the Enterprise. We are legends. You will be legends.”  
“We may not have the same fate.”  
“By my interruption in your timeline I ruined the ways things should have gone. Yet time seems to have found a way for it to become the right reality here. To bring you all together.”  
“Yet with your interruption it cost Kirk his father and his happy childhood. Your interference cost us Vulcan and my mother. Time has not brought us together. You broke every fabric with meddling with a dangerous substance that should not have been tapped.”  
“It will always be tapped just it depends on by whom.” they stare at one another. There was so much to learn but there was also the risk of knowing too much. They could argue for hours about what has changed and what should have been.  
There is silence and more silence. The two Vulcan’s look from one another. Getting up they go check on the humans. Entering the bed area they stop to see the scene. McCoy is laying on his bed, almost like before. Yet this time Kirk is with him. Kirk is huddled up behind the doctor. Trying to wrap his limbs around the doctor. Hold him as close as he can like a beloved stuffed animal. Both sound asleep. Kirk’s head bowed into the back of McCoy’s neck.  
“Were they together in your reality?” Spock looks at both of them. His Kirk was a full on ladies man. He didn’t pitch hit. Yet it appears in this place he played both teams.  
“No,” Spock P. answered. “If it makes Leonard happy I would never interfere. You may never have what I have but if you are happy. Never let it go. Remember everything.”  
Leaving the humans they clean up the meal and place things in the icebox. He may never have what the others have. Yet he had enough memories to keep that place alive. To keep them close to life. It hurts the silent bond in his mind.  
“Spock,” the younger looks to the older as they exit the human’s abode. “I wish for you to never make the mistakes that I have. Yet I know you will makes ones I have and not. But don’t let this friendship ever fade. You will need them just as much as they need you.” he looks back to the house. “The universe needs the heroes of the federation.”  
“The legends?” Spock P. Smiles.  
“Legends.”

**I Can See It In Your Eyes**


End file.
